Everybody
by RatedRCouture
Summary: OneShot. Everybody needs somebody sometimes. KennedyOC


Title: Everybody

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: OneShot Everybody needs somebody sometimes. KennedyOC

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon and 'Everybody' is owned by Keith Urban.

-

"I love you." The words echoed throughout his head. She loved him, and he walked away from her. She had a habit of catching him off guard (which, usually he loved), and that was one of those times. He didn't know what to say to that, he didn't know if he loved her. He had never truly been in love.

He noticed his gas tank almost on empty, so he pulled into a gas station. His cell phone rang right as he parked the car at the pump. He looked at who was calling, her. He blinked, should he answer? No. He ignored her call, and turned off his cell phone. He couldn't deal with her at this moment; he couldn't deal with her being in love and him possibly returning the same exact feelings.

He walked into the gas station, and went to the counter. "$30 on four."

The man nodded and took the twenty and ten dollar bill off the counter and put it into the cash register. "Alright."

He walked to his car and put the pump into the gas tank.

"Hey! Hey!" he looked to see a little girl running over to him.

"What?" He asked once she had arrived over to him.

"Aren't you Mr. Kennedy?"

"Do I look like Mr. Kennedy?"

The girl nodded.

"Do I sound like Mr. Kennedy?"

Once again, she nodded.

"Than I'm Mr. Kennedy." Ken bitterly turned his head away from her.

The little girl smiled, not even caring about his attitude. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"No."

"Can you say Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kennnnneeeeeeeedddddddyyyyyy." She paused. "Kennedyyyyyyy! For me?"

"No."

"Can yo--."

"Can _you _just shut up and go find your parents?"

"Gee, aren't you nice." The little girl pouted and walked towards the gas station.

"Kids." Ken muttered as he put the pump back and screwed the cap onto the tank. He got into his car, and put the keys into ignition.

He didn't know where he should drive to. He had cleared his whole day to be with her, and she had the nerve to ruin it with those three words. I love you. Ken pulled out of the gas station and drove in the direction of the hotel. The silence in the car annoyed him, usually when she was with him she'd have the radio on low and they'd talked, usually about meaningless stuff, but he would kill to have her sitting there right now talking to him about anything and everything.

Ken turned on the radio, and he rolled his eyes at the station that was playing. The country station. He hated country music so much, but she liked it. Not all of country music, just some. She was so diverse and would give anything a chance.

Ken didn't change the station, even if he hated it. The soft tone of Keith Urban's voice filled the car. '_So here you are now, nowhere to turn. It's just the same old yesterday. You made a promise to yourself. That you were never gonna be this way. And the only thing that you've ever know is to run. So you keep on driving faster into the sun._'

Kennedy stopped at the red light and looked to the passenger's seat. A seat that she had occupied not even hours ago. If she was here, he would've kissed her on her plump lips and would've taken in her apple cinnamon scent. He loved that smell on her, and she knew it. She knew almost everything about him.

_'Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes. Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes_

"Well, I don't need her." Ken spoke, clearly. "Oh great, now you're talking to yourself."

It wasn't too long before Ken had arrived at the hotel, and walked through the lobby, to the elevators. Got on the elevators, went to his floor, got off the elevator and then slipped his key card through the slot. He opened his door and walked in.

A slight smile formed on his lips as he looked to her sleeping form on his bed. He shut the door silently, carefully not to wake her. The room clock hanging on the wall read six fifteen. He knew that she had probably fallen asleep waiting for him to get back. She would murder him once she woke up, pissed that he just left her, right when she had made her self vulnerable to him.

Kennedy frowned, maybe he should leave the room, that way he wouldn't have to deal with her. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off her. Everything about her was breathtaking. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. From her uniqueness to her creativity to her sarcastic comments to her vivid perception. Her eyes were by far the most amazing of anyone's he had ever looked into. The ocean color of them, how they brightened when she flashed her beautiful smile. The smile that melted his heart and made the room sparkle.

He never thought that after dating her for six, seven on April third, months that they would get this far. She had fell in love with him, and it sounded too good to be true.

Ken walked to the bed and laid down next to her. Almost instantly she snuggled up to him, and he ran his hands through her freshly cut brown hair. He watched as she laid there, her head on his chest. The moment was perfect and just being there with her, he knew that his feelings were now clear.

"Ken…" her voice, like music to his ears, said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass for leaving me like that."

"I know."

"Good."

"But, I love you anyways."

She looked up, and into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

The woman smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Misty."

Misty laid her head back on his chest, and he lovingly put his arms around her, cherishing the moment and the love they shared.

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes_

-

A/n: This oneshot is obviously dedicated to my friend Misty, love ya chica! I dunno if the song really has anything to do with the oneshot, but I like it and if I like it than its Tiffany-approved which is the best thing any story can be….oops. I got a little cocky for a second, lol.


End file.
